


Rose Red, Snow White

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Threeverse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hospitalization, Past Relationship(s), Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't supposed to be lying in a hospital bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Red, Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> For [meatball42](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42), who suggested "First Valentine's Day as a committed triad, any," in the @be_compromised 2016 Valentine Promptathon.
> 
> I tried for funny and it fell ridiculously flat. And then it morphed into this. Sorry?

Clint stared down at her bandaged forehead and her matted blonde hair, numb to everything except for her still body lying before him in the hospital bed.

Blonde. 

She wasn't supposed to be blonde, he thought idly. Bobbi was his cool, composed blonde; Natasha was his fiery, passionate redhead. Vibrant. Alive. And red, always red, her hair falling across his chest, tangling with Bobbi's, bouncing against her shoulders in tumbling waves.

She wasn't supposed to be blonde and she wasn't supposed to be lying in a hospital bed. She was supposed to have come home healthy and hale, all brashly confident after completing a successful solo mission. She was supposed to be regaling him and Bobbi with stories of how easily her mark had fallen.

But she hadn't come home healthy and hale. Instead, she'd been medevaced to a SHIELD hospital on the other side of the city. 

He reached out a hand and gently stroked her pale cheek. He missed her iconic red hair.

*

"Jesus Christ! What did you two do to the bathroom?" Clint exclaimed as he took in the dye streaked tub and stained towels heaped on the floor. "It looks like a science experiment gone wrong in here."

"Ve are showgirls," Natasha vamped, using a ridiculous Russian accent as she struck a seductive pose in the doorway. Her hair was still styled in it's familiar long curls, but instead of vibrant red, it was now a bright platinum blonde. "Ze manager zays you are big time producer. You can help us, ya? I am Natasha. Zis is Barbara."

Bobbi was visible in the room beyond, lounging on the bed, her own blonde hair draped over a naked shoulder. "Hiya, sweets," she said in a bad gangster girl accent from the thirties as she gave him a little wave.

Clint forgot all about his annoyance and laughed at the patently awful show they were putting on for him. "Producer, huh? You dames want to be in moving pictures?"

"Ve are willing to do anything, ya?" Natasha said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her into the bedroom.

"Anything, dollface," Bobbi agreed, giving him a big grin as she tugged him down onto the bed. "Just ask. We're _very_ talented."

He hadn't needed to ask. They'd just had their way with him, to the mutual satisfaction of them all.

*

"She's going to be ok," Bobbi said quietly, from her place beside Clint. "This is just her body's way of recovering from the head injuries. She's tough. She'll make it."

"Yeah." He stared at Natasha's pale face a moment longer. Bobbi was right, she'd be fine. But a tiny part of him wondered, what if she wasn't? He lifted his eyes to Bobbi's, desperate to think of something - anything - else. "Wasn't how I was planning on celebrating Valentine's day."

She looked at him in surprise. "You remembered it was Valentine's day?"

"Despite what you might think, I am not a complete idiot," he grumbled. He stroked his fingers across Natasha's cheek again, then asked. "Did Natasha ever tell you about our first Valentine's day together?"

Bobbi smiled softly. "The handcuffs? Yeah."

"She didn't really get what I was trying to tell her with the gift," he said gruffly. "It was a shitty gift, but…"

"She knows now," Bobbi assured him, taking his hand and clasping it tight. "She knows how we feel."

"Yeah." But he still didn't look convinced. 

*

"Hey, you know what today is?" Clint asked as they made their way back towards SHIELD living quarters after a round of sparring in the gym.

"Wednesday?" Nat guessed. When he shook his head, she tried again. "February 14th?"

"Yeah," he answered with a big grin. "Valentine's Day."

When she didn't react, just looked at him quizzically, he sighed a little and explained, "In modern times, loved ones tend to celebrate and give each other gifts on Valentine's Day."

"I don't think you can consider me a loved one."

"You'd be surprised what I consider you," he muttered, his customary grin faltering for once.

She gave him a funny look but didn't say anything, so he plunged ahead. "Fine then. When you celebrate and give your fuck buddy a gift. Here." 

He tossed her something small wrapped up in a brown paper bag. When she opened it, she rolled her eyes. "Fuzzy pink handcuffs, Barton? They're ridiculous. I could get out of these in seconds."

"They're not supposed to be _real_ restraints. They're for… you know." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed. "I thought they could be fun."

"Fine, but we're trying them on you first."

"Sure. I also go you these," he added, handing her a small heart shaped box.

She pried off the lid. "Chocolate?"

"Another Valentine's tradition," he explained. 

Her expression grew serious. "Clint."

"Just make sure you save the cherry cordial for me," he interrupted. "Otherwise, I'll steal the caramel one and I know that's your favorite."

"Like I'd let you steal it," she countered, and the odd moment was broken, but Clint's eyes remained shadowed for most of the afternoon.

*

Bobbi forced him to leave, to take a walk and get some food, telling him that he was doing none of them any good by wallowing at her bedside, least of all Natasha, who would surely kick his ass if she knew what he was doing. He'd reluctantly left and wandered down to the cafeteria. 

When he came back, he found Bobbi still sitting by Natasha's bedside with her pale hand held between hers. He held out an energy bar. "Here. I'm not the only one who needs to get out of here and get some food."

"I know," Bobbi said, letting go with one hand to take the bar. "But I didn't want her to wake up without one of us here."

He placed a soft kiss on the top of Bobbi's head, then settled into the chair next to her. "She won't," he assured her. He took a sip of the coffee he'd brought back and cleared his throat. "So I know it's not exactly the best time, but I wanted to give you your Valentine's gift."

She looked up from watching Natasha's still form. "We don't have to do this now. We can wait until she's home and we can all celebrate together--"

"Seems especially important now, somehow." Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small robin's egg blue box and gave it to her, admitting, "I actually got the same gift for each of you."

She hesitantly took the it from him. "Clint?"

He smiled, just a little bit, and shook his head. "Nah, not that. Just open it, ok? And if it's totally off the mark, don't tell her. We'll come up with a better gift."

She lifted the lid and sniffled a little when she saw the delicate arrow necklace. "No, we won't. It's perfect."

* 

They stood by the security gate at the airport in awkward silence, neither one quite ready to let go, to say their final goodbyes, yet neither quite sure what was left to say.

Bobbi was the one to finally speak up. "I still love you."

He sighed. "We've been over this, Bobbi. You don't have to--"

"I know I don't _have to_ ," Bobbi agreed, "But I love you and I know you're hurting and thinking this is all your fault and it's not."

He ran a hand through his hair and half turned away from her. "I know. I do," he said softly, so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"But… ?" she probed.

"It's still hard. And not just for me." He turned back to face her and gave her a significant look. She bravely held his gaze. "Any time you need me, I'm there, understand? Straight & sure, like one of my arrows."

Bobbi nodded. "Same for you. Just because we didn't work out… I still need my friend."

He pulled her into one last hug and then she turned and headed through the gate toward her plane. She didn't glance back.

* 

They were both dozing, Bobbi's head against his shoulder as she curled awkwardly into him from her place in the other chair, when he heard a faint rustling from the bed.

He sat up, jostling Bobbi, who pushed her tangled hair out of her face to look at him quizzically. He tilted his chin toward the bed, where Natasha was finally stirring, her chapped lips struggling to form words.

"Clint?" she croaked, her eyes still too heavy to open.

"I'm here," he assured her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Bobbi, too."

"Love you," she whispered.

"We love you, too," Bobbi said, linking their hands together and squeezing.

"Stupid mistake. Shouldn't have…"

"Shhh. Talking can wait," Clint assured her, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss. "Just rest. We're here. Both of us. We always will be."

"Good," she slurred, before slipping back into sleep.

Clint gave her one last kiss and then straightened, pulling Bobbi into his arms, whispering again, "We always will be."


End file.
